My Heart, Your Dream
by Dadlop3
Summary: Everyone from his generation has moved on. Now the last of his friends, Naruto joins them and leaves the World of the Living peacefully. Like those before him, he was given two choices: Heaven or Reincarnation. Choosing the latter, he entered a totally different universe with its own rules and problems. How will the blond's presence change their world? Discontinued
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, the picture, Arpeggio of Blue Steel, Angel Beats, or anything in their respective universe.**

* * *

Opening the door, a figure enters into the room. Quietly closing the door behind them to not disturb the occupant, the figure slowly made their way toward the bed. The lights in the room illuminated the figure, revealing his identity. Blond hair, blue eyes, and dressed in the Hokage robes. On the back of the robe was the kanji for Ninth Hokage.

Sitting down on the chair, Boruto couldn't help but look concerned at the prone figure in bed. Hair that were once blond were now gray. A face that was so vibrant and tan now filled with wrinkles. Granted, he knew this day would happen eventually, but still…

Raking his hand through his head, he couldn't help but sigh. These things are never easy.

"…That's not a look a Hokage should be wearing you know," a tired male voice said.

The Ninth couldn't help but quietly chuckle. "You're one to talk." Making eye contact with the figure, "I remember you wearing that face during dinner on more than one occasion," he countered with a small smirk.

"Heh. Cheeky little brat." Turning toward Boruto, cerulean eyes meet cerulean eyes. Both were filled with mirth.

"Well," adopting a thinking pose, "You did teach me everything I needed to know," Boruto stated a matter-of-factly.

Raising an eyebrow, "Does that include smart aleck comments?"

"You know it." A cheeky grin accompanied the cheeky response.

"Tck." Shaking his head, "I should have drilled some respect into you," he sighed remorsefully.

Rolling his eyes, "Oh please. You know it would have been a waste of time."

Ignoring Boruto's comment, "Kids these days have no respect for their elders."

"Hey, it's true. You know what they say: like father like son."

"Heh." The frail figure chuckled before coughing.

Concern, Boruto came closer. "Are you ok dad? I'll get you some water." Quickly making his way toward the table, he pour some water into the glass before bringing it back toward his father. "Here. Drink up."

Gratefully taking and drinking the glass, he let out a relief sigh as he felt the cool water enter his throat, relieving irritation there. "Thank you." He smiled toward Boruto.

Returning the smile, "You're welcome dad."

Turning toward the ceiling, "You know I don't have long Boruto."

Feeling the smile slip from his face, "I know," he said quietly. "I wonder how mom and the others are doing," he mused.

Chuckling at the thought, "Probably creating chaos like always, with your mom trying to calm everyone." A smile appeared as he reminisced on the past. "How's Himawari doing?"

"She's on a mission right now in the Hidden Sand Village. She should be back soon."

Slightly shaking his head, "I still can't believe Gaara's son and my daughter ended up together."

Raising an eyebrow, "I thought you liked Uncle Gaara?"

"Oh I do. But his son is just like him: stoic." Letting out a sigh, "If only he was more outgoing…"

"Like you?"

Snorting, "If Gaara's son was like me, I wouldn't let him anywhere near Himawari."

Blinking, and slightly amused, Boruto couldn't help but ask, "Why?"

"I don't want anyone corrupting my little Princess. That's my job dattebayo."

Facepalming, "Of course, _that's_ the thing you're worried about." His father was about to rebuke when someone knocked on the door, halting their conversation. "Come in."

As the door opened, a figure with short, brown spikey hair, black eyes, and a blue scarf wrapped underneath his Hokage attire walked. On the back of robe for the kanji for Eighth Hokage. "Hey Boss, hey Boruto," the figure greeted as he walked toward the father and son duo.

"Hey squirt."

"Hey Konohamaru."

Rolling his eyes at his boss's response, "Geez thanks," he replied dryly.

Raising his arm as much as he could, the figure in bed did a shaking salute before dropping the arm back down. "What are you doing here anyways?"

"Can't I drop by to see how you're doing?"

Giving Konohamaru a blank stare, "The last time you visited, you turned my resting room into a party room."

Shrugging, "Nothing's better than a party."

Boruto merely sighed.

Giving him an eye roll, "You're a pain Konohamaru."

Clutching the place over his heart, "Why are you so cold to me, Naruto?" With practice, anime tears came flowing down his face.

Deciding to ignore his antic, the duo continued on with their father-son time. "So when's the ceremony for the Tenth Hokage?" Naruto asked.

"Tomorrow at noon," Boruto answered. "After that, well," scratching his cheek, "I guess I'll join you two in the Hokage Retirement Club."

Snorts were his only replies.

"That was really lame."

"You said it."

Boruto hung his head.

"Well, he is _your_ son…"

"Well, you _did_ help me teach him…"

His head lowered even more. _'It's not my fault my teachers were a mess…'_

"Are you implying I'm lame?"

"I'm not implying, I'm _telling you_ that you're lame."

"…Age has made you harsh, boss."

"Age has made you a pain in the ass."

"What have I ever done to you?"

"Well, there was that incident at my 65th birthday…"

"How was I supposed to know pandas can't dance?"

"What made you think pandas can dance?"

"We trained ninja dogs to fight. I figured dancing pandas weren't so far off."

"Tell that to the repair crew. I still can't believe 4 little pandas can cause that much damage."

"Well actually," Boruto started, deciding to take a part in the reminiscing, "They only did that much damage because of Himawari."

Blinking as they recall that incident, "Oh yeah," the mentor and student said in unison.

Let it be known that Himawari has a thing for cute stuff. And should you try and take that away from her, you'll unleash something even greater than Madara and the Jūbi. Just ask Boruto what happened when he accidentally "kill" her panda toy. Naruto came to the rescue, only to be knocked out in less than 10 seconds.

By a 7-years-old girl. Who then proceeds, unhindered, to unleash holy vengeance on her _murderous_ brother who was hiding himself in a closet.

"Speaking of ceremonies," Konohamaru started, snapping them out of their trip down memory lane, "Everything is set and ready O Ninth Hokage." He finished with an over-the-top bow.

Boruto merely shook his head while Naruto chuckled. Like his father, he was also not one for formalities.

"Ninth Hokage huh…" Naruto said out loud. A smile graced his lips as he recalled the simpler times. Boruto and Konohamaru both turned their attention toward him. "Felt like just yesterday I was crowned the Seventh. And then a few days later passed on the torch to Konohamaru, who was crowned the Eighth."

"Who then passed it on to me, the Ninth Hokage," Boruto finished with a smile. He felt a hand on his shoulder and glancing from the corner of his eye, saw Konohamaru with a similar smile as he looked at Naruto.

"Yeah," Naruto whispered. "I guess you can say I've accomplished all of my dreams now."

Biting his lips, "You say that as though you'll disappear anytime now," commented Konohamaru with a hint of worriedness in his voice.

Turning his head, Naruto gave the duo a tired smile. "Maybe." Returning to the ceiling, "Everyone from my generation has moved on. I'm the last one here. It would be nice to finally join them." His eyes softened. "It would be nice to see your mother again."

Boruto and Konohamaru shared a glance. Both knew they had no rights to prolong his life, to tell him to stay with them longer. Naruto has lived a full life, has done everything for the village, the world even. If anyone deserved the chance to pass on peacefully and whenever they wanted, it would be the figure in front of them.

Still, they can't help but have that selfish urge to have the former blond stay in the world of the living for just a bit longer.

Caught in their own thoughts, neither noticed the Seventh Hokage looking at them, already knowing what they're thinking. It warmed his old heart to see them care so much. To be acknowledged was one of his life's dream. And he achieved that. Everyone in the Elemental Nation respects him for it, even the bijū. It was a dream come true.

Then, he had a family. An actual family. Something he never had growing up. He married a wonderful woman and the two of them had a wonderful son and daughter. And then, to top it off, his children had _children._ He was a grandfather dattebayo!

And he would be lying if he said he wasn't looking forward to tomorrow. Boruto's daughter, _his granddaughter_ , would be crowned the Tenth Hokage.

The apple really doesn't fall that far from the tree.

"Although," Naruto started, snapping the Eighth and Ninth out of their thoughts, "I know Hinata would never forgive me if I decided to not show up for my granddaughter's orientation. So I guess," sighing, "I'll have to stay around for just a bit longer."

Both Boruto and Konohamaru brightened up upon hearing that.

' _These two…'_ Naruto couldn't help but smile as he saw how ecstatic the two of them became and how they plan on making it an orientation to remember. _'I really will miss everyone here.'_

* * *

Yesterday came and went like the wind: swiftly and only for a moment. Before Naruto knew it, Konohamaru and Boruto had dragged him out of bed, cleaned him up, and put him into his wheelchair. Of course, the former Hokage put up a fight. However, when you take into the fact it was one stubborn mule against two, the only thing that matters in the end is how much energy they have to keep going.

Frankly, Naruto didn't have that much energy to put up a prolonged fight. He could have sworn the chibi version of Boruto and Konohamaru were celebrating after that episode.

"Where are we going anyway?" Naruto couldn't help but asked as he was led down the village path.

"To get front row seats of course," Himawari replied as she continued pushing Naruto's wheelchair. Konohamaru wanted the honors; however, since Himawari was Naruto's daughter and Boruto was slightly afraid of her, she won the rights to help Naruto down the village.

Silently sighing at how much he wanted to do this by himself but can't, he accepted Himawari's help. _'If only I had my legs back…'_

Deciding not to dwell on the matter, he observed how the village turned out. After Pein's attack, the place basically had to be rebuilt from scratch. Many people lost their homes and businesses. All of their processions were gone. But they couldn't complain. In fact, they were very happy with the outcome. Nobody died (except Pein of course). Everyone still had their families, and their heroes were still alive and breathing.

After the Fourth Great Shinobi War, the villagers decided to use that time to truly rebuild the Hidden Leaf Village. It would have taken quite some time if it weren't for the aid of the other countries as well. The war brought everyone together. Enemies were no longer enemies: they were friends. And friends forged even deeper bonds, bonds that were impossible to be broken.

The world was finally at peace (barring that short episode involving the Ōtsutsukiclan that was a pain of and in itself). The villages, whether major or minor, prospered. Looking around, Naruto can't help but be amazed at how Konoha grew. Sure, they added a few stuff when he became Hokage, but since then, he hasn't really pay attention. He was too focused on spending time with his family.

"Were these shops here before?" Naruto couldn't help but ask.

"No. They built a few weeks ago. I forgot that since you've been cooped up in your room for a long time, you didn't know what's been happening with the village."

"Hard to know when you just want to sleep all day."

"You sound like an old man dad," she giggled.

"Hey! I may be old, but I can still give you a run for your money!"

Himawari simply patted Naruto on the head as he pouted. Both of them knew if they ever did fight, Himawari would win. If anything, Naruto can't hurt his little princess.

It was one of the reasons why Hinata took up training Himawari instead. That, and he really didn't feel like being knocked out again.

As the duo continued with the sightseeing, several of the villagers came and went, all greeting the former Hokage and his daughter as they passed. Some even handed them gifts, which they gratefully accepted. Even though they were both well known, Naruto received the most attention, mostly due to what he has done and how long he has left. Not that Himawari minded. Her father deserved it.

"They sure did went all out with this didn't they?" Naruto asked as he observed another part of town which was decorated fully with no leftovers.

"Of course," Himawari replied with a smile. "This ceremony will be a very special one!" she exclaimed. _'Because it will most likely be your last one dad…'_ She bit her lips at that thought before quickly shaking it off.

Raising an eyebrow, "And Boruto agreed to this?"

With a giggle, "More like ordered everyone."

Rolling his eyes, "Figures." Though he couldn't help but smile. "How's the Hidden Sand?"

Blushing at what her father actually wanted to know, "It's fine dad. I really like it there."

Shaking his head, "I still don't know how you two ended up together."

"I told you already," she pouted. "It just happened."

Giving her a blank stare, "That's really not telling me _anything_."

Himawari merely hmphed.

Deciding to change topics, "How's the kids?"

With another pout, "You know they're not kids anymore dad. They're adults now."

"You'll always be kids in my eyes," he replied cheekily.

Ignoring his comment, "They're both fine. I think they're both somewhere in Konoha actually. You should meet up with them! They haven't seen you since last week."

Smiling, "I'd like that."

The rest of the trip continued on in silence, with the both of them lost in their own thoughts. For Himawari, she couldn't help but wonder where her children, technically adults, were.

As for Naruto, he was busy looking around and comparing the new Konoha from the one he knew from back then. The thing is, every time he does that, images of his friends and sensei appeared. Walking alongside them after a mission, going out to eat with everyone, bumping into each other at random times. The sound of their voices, the way they always get on each other nerves, fight, and then laugh afterward, their mere presence.

How long as it been since he last saw them? Too long. That's the answer.

And Himawari… She reminded him _so much_ about Hinata that it's painful. Her hair, her eyes, her behavior…

He missed everyone, even the bijū who moved on not too long ago. After threat of the Ōtsutsuki clan were gone, the bijū decided it was time for them to rejoin the Sage of the Six Path in the afterlife. Of course, when Naruto heard this, it pained him greatly, even though he knew where they were coming from.

Like him, they too wants to rejoin their loved one.

Naruto won't ever forget about the bijū, especially Kurama. The big fuzz ball has grown on him. Ever since the defeat of Kaguya, and Kurama became the meeting place for the bijū, Naruto had been taking advantage of that in order to keep everyone in touch. Aside from idle chats, they also played many games. One of which is poker.

Let it be known bijū are incredibly good a poker, especially Kurama. Naruto never won a single game against the kitsune. Every time the former blond caught the fox cheating, Kurama would deny it. Though, to be fair, whenever they caught Naruto himself cheating, he would also deny it…

The apple really doesn't fall far from the tree.

"We're here." The sound of Himawari's voice jolted Naruto out of his thoughts. Looking around, he saw they arrived at the top of the Hokage Tower.

"You weren't kidding about the front row seat," Naruto commented dryly. After all, the ceremony was going to literally 20 feet from him. "How much longer?"

"About 10 more minutes. Wait here, I have to make sure Boruto and Konohamaru didn't mess anything up."

"Sure thing." And with that, Himawari left.

Staring up at the sky, Naruto felt how weary he has become. The bones in his body ached. Heck, his whole body from head to toe ached. He felt like sleeping, a sleep in which he won't ever wake up from. It'll be so easy to just sleep right now. However, he wants to see this through. Although, the sunlight warming his face isn't helping one bit, neither is the cool breeze.

"You okay dad?" Turning toward his side, he saw Boruto looking at him with a look of both concern and acceptance.

"I'm fine," he whispered. "How long have you been there?"

"For about five minutes," Boruto replied. "The ceremony is starting."

Redirecting their attention, they saw it was indeed time.

* * *

Boruto stepped forward. "Greeting, citizens of Konoha and friends! I have a very important announcement to make…"

' _Can you see them, mom and dad?'_

"I've decided it's time for me to step down from my position as the Hokage…"

' _Can you see your family? Can you see how much they've grown?'_

"Like the Seventh and Eighth Hokage before me, I decided it was time to pass on the torch…"

' _Can you see them, Hinata?'_

"This village has prospered over the years, and I believe it will continue for many years to come…"

' _Can you see how much your children have grown?'_

"My reign as Hokage is coming to an end…"

' _Are you watching from up there, Jiraiya?'_

"It's the beginning of a new era…"

' _The shinobi world has just taken its first drink of peace.'_

"There are many more challenges to come…"

' _And there's still more left in the glass.'_

"But together, I believe nothing is impossible…"

' _Ino, Chōji, Shikamaru, Hinata, Kiba, Shino, Akamaru, Lee, Tenten, Neji, Kakashi, Sakura, Sai, Sasuke…'_

"Without further ado…"

' _I'll see all of you soon.'_

"I present to you…"

' _We'll finally be together.'_

"Your Tenth Hokage!"

' _I have no regrets.'_

"Thank you for allowing me this opportunity…"

' _My work here is done.'_

"With everyone's help…"

' _You may prefer Springtime Lee and Gai…'_

"And with everyone's support…"

' _But, I'm more of an autumn person.'_

"The Will of Fire will continue to burn brightly within us…"

' _The dead leaves serves as nourishment for the newer ones when spring comes.'_

"It's the dawn of a new era…"

' _Allowing them to grow stronger, and healthier.'_

"As the Tenth Hokage…"

' _I've passed the torch.'_

"I vow to make sure our Will of Fire…"

' _The shinobi world is in capable hands.'_

"Shall never be extinguished!"

' _Himawari, Boruto, Konohamaru…'_

A wave of applaud and cheers erupted from the audience.

' _Don't join us in Heaven too soon ok? Stay here… For just… a bit… longer.'_

Naruto Uzumaki closed his eyes, and passed on with a smile on his face.

* * *

 **Author's notes:** I umm forgot that Konohamaru was about 5 years younger than Naruto in the canon. In my mind, let say that if Naruto was 80, Boruto would be about 56 and Konohamaru would be 68. He would be right in between Naruto and Boruto. Technically though, if everyone from Naruto's generation were gone, Konohamaru would be as well. Eh. I honestly wrote him for the 8th Hokage bit.

Tsunade 5th – Kakashi 6th – Naruto 7th – Konohamaru 8th – Boruto 9th – Boruto's daughter 10th. Might as well.

I purposely avoided giving out names such as Gaara's son, Boruto's daughter, and so on because they're OC and I rather not spend literally 30 minutes looking for each name. Pass. I have trouble picking names.

Didn't go into deaths of others such as Sasuke, Sakura, Kiba, Shino, etc. and how they impacted Naruto because didn't want to make it an angst story. Much.

I think I did ok with this story. Will be posting next one soon.

Oh. And if I gave you the feels, I apologize. Spotify was playing Angel Beats songs in the background so…


	2. Choices

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, the picture, Arpeggio of Blue Steel, Angel Beats, or anything in their respective universe.**

* * *

 _Location: Unknown_

Opening his eyes, he saw nothing but darkness around him. He didn't know how long he slept. Was it for a few minutes? Was it for an hour? A decade maybe? He didn't know. All he knew was once the ceremony was over, it was time for him to depart. He couldn't recall what happened afterwards. One moment he was alive; the next, he was in a place devoid of light.

On the bright side, he could walk again! _That_ was a pleasant surprise.

It reminded him of the time Kurama decided to block his healing factors while he was out celebrating with his friends. One thing led to another and somehow it turned into a drinking contest. Fortunately, or unfortunately, depending on who you asked, there were special sake delivered to the Uzumaki Household courtesy of the Toads. One moment they were having a great time (he was pretty sure half of Konoha got involved somehow). The next, he woke up in his room and his house was trashed.

How he ended up back home was a mystery. Just like how they couldn't figure out why Akamaru had ended up in a dress… _That_ was a surprise in and of itself.

Nevertheless, he needed to find out where he was. From what he has gathered, wherever this place is, it's not from the world of the livings. He's dead, that much is obvious. And since he doesn't see Kami anywhere or angels flying around, this can't be Heaven.

"Don't tell me I'm in Hell…" Naruto muttered as he let out a sigh. He wouldn't be that surprised if it was true. He has taken many lives throughout his lifetime for the sake of his village and for maintaining the peace in the shinobi world. Some of them got off easy; others, not so much.

"Then again, there are others who have killed much more than me," Naruto mused as he continue walking in a random direction. "Still," looking around, "If this was Hell, it wouldn't be so… quiet. Or empty."

And it's true. There was no tortured souls screaming off in the distance or great fires crackling everywhere. There were no voices crying for help, no sounds of fighting, no chaos, nothing. It was nothing like how he imagined it to be. This place was just devoid of life and sound. Well, almost sound. His footsteps still make echoes every time he moves.

Sighing, "This is such a pain." Raking his hand through his hair, "I have no idea where I am or where I'm going." Shrugging, "Might as well explore." With that, Naruto continue his walk toward whatever path this direction may lead.

After 20 minutes or so of walking, not that Naruto can tell with all the darkness, he saw a light illuminating from far away. And where there's light, "Guess I'm not the only one here." Relief spread throughout his body with the hope that maybe someone could tell him how to get out of this place. He had to meet up with his friends and family after all.

As the distance between him and the light became closer, he was able to get a clearer image of what was ahead. Strangely enough, the light came from a campfire someone set up in the middle of nowhere. There were three logs set up in a triangle formation around it, with a figure sitting on one of the log.

From what he could make out from this distance, it was a male with spiky hair. At least he believes it to be a male given the silhouette. In his hand was a book, or so Naruto assumed. As he came within a few feet of the figure, Naruto saw what appeared to be the distinctive Jōnin attire for Konoha. He felt his heart speed up slightly at that fact, and even more so when he notice the hair which was undoubtedly silver. What really convinced him of the identity of the figure was the book which was an _Icha Icha_ series.

"Kakashi?" Naruto whispered from behind the figure.

Said figure paused momentarily before relaxing. With a slightly chuckle, "You're late as always, Naruto."

Relief and happiness spread throughout him. But first, "Shouldn't I be saying that to you?" Naruto asked with a raised eyebrow and smile.

Turning around, Kakashi faced Naruto and then proceeded to give him his infamous eye-smile. "You haven't change at all."

"I can say the same to you." Taking a seat on the log, "So where are we Kakashi?"

"Maa, still impatient like usual," the Sixth Hokage remarked as he continued his reading. Turning the page, "We haven't seen each other in such a long time and when we finally do, you didn't even bother asking how I've been." Turning another page, "So harsh."

Eyes slightly twitching, "Fine. How _are_ you Kakashi-sensei?" Naruto said with a strain smile. _'Him and his antics…'_

"Why, I'm fine. Thanks for asking." The copy-cat ninja flashed him an eye-smile before continuing his reading.

Taking deep breaths to not strangle his former sensei for being so difficult, "So are you going to tell me where we are now? Or will we have to continue this game of cat and mouse?"

Perverted giggles was his only answer.

Naruto merely sighed. Though, it didn't stop the smile from growing on his lips as he stared into the crackling fire. Memories of similar occurrences flashed through his head of his time with Team 7 and his pain-in-the-ass sensei. _'Some things never change.'_

"To answer your question," Kakashi started, causing Naruto to snap out of his thoughts, "We're in what is called a Purgatory."

Blinking at the sudden revelation, the recently dead soul couldn't help but say, "Huh?"

"Basically," snapping his book close, "This is the place where souls have died but are not yet sent anywhere. Souls from our world appear in this dimension after they've died and will wait, until they are able to move on." He gestured toward the surrounding area.

"If that's the case," Naruto furrowed his eyebrows. Looking around, "Then where is everyone?"

Slightly shrugging, "They've all moved on of course."

Turning back toward Kakashi, "Really?" he asked, his voice full of hope. "How can you be sure?"

Looking off in the distant, "This isn't the first time I've been here you know."

Naruto froze.

"Remember when the Akatsuki decided to attack the Hidden Leaf Village to get to you?"

Naruto nodded. He remembered that _very_ clearly.

"Before you somehow managed to convince the enemy to revive everyone," Kakashi gave him a pointed look in which he scratched the back of his neck sheepishly. "I was sent here when one of the Pein bodies killed me."

"I didn't know that…" the Seventh Hokage whispered.

Continuing on in a soft voice while staring in the distant, "I met my father you know."

Naruto stared at him with slightly widen eyes. After a moment of silence, "What happened?"

Chuckling silently, "We talked." Looking into the fireplace, "I told him what I really thought about him, about how he was a hero who did the right thing in the end, regardless of what the others have said." Smiling, "I told him how proud I was to have him as a role model, and as a father."

Naruto couldn't help but smile as well. "Was he able to move on?"

Nodding, "Yeah. He was."

Silence engulfed the pair as the only sounds heard for miles was the crackling of the fire. Naruto couldn't help but be mesmerized by the flames as it moved around, almost like a dance. Watching how it continues to grow and expand, while at the same time the firewood continues to shrink and disappear. In a way, it was almost like watching a parasite reaping all of the benefits while its host suffers.

Speaking of suffering, "Will we be able to move on Kakashi?" Naruto asked as he continued to stare into the fire.

Blinking at the sudden question, "Of course," he answered. Turning toward the former Jinchūriki, "What makes you think otherwise?"

"I'm just wondering," Naruto answered, not taking his eyes off of the fire. "It seems like your dad waited several decades before he was able to move on." With a slight shrug, "I was wondering if we have to do the same."

"Oh." Still blinking, "Did I not tell you?"

Turning toward the silver haired shinobi, "Tell me what?" Naruto asked with confusion written all over his face.

"I'm here to guide you to the afterlife."

"…"

"…"

"…"

"..?"

"No… You fail to mention that part Kakashi- _sensei_ ," Naruto answered with twitching eyebrows.

Chuckling sheepishly and scratching the back of his head, all Kakashi could say was, "Oops?"

Sighing and pinching the bridge of his nose, Naruto took a few moment to compose himself while his former sensei gave him an eye smile. "Okay, that aside, what do I have to do to get out of this place?"

"Maa, didn't you enjoy our student/teacher bonding time?"

"No." The response came out flatly.

"Is this the thanks I get from helping you train?"

"You mean before or after you've finished reading your smut?"

"Jiraiya-sama's books are smut. They're fine literature."

"Smut is still smut, no matter how fancy it is."

"You mean like ramen?"

"Ramen is the food from the gods!"

"Smut is still smut, no matter how fancy it is."

"Don't you dare use my words against me, Kakashi!"

"Hmm? Did you say something?"

"Yeah. Apologize for slandering ramen!"

"Take back what you've said about the _Icha Icha_ series and I'll take back what I've said about ramen."

"No."

"You're as cold as always."

"And you're still a pain in the ass!"

Ignoring his outbursts with a short chuckle, "Fair enough. Jokes aside, the real reason why I'm still here is you."

Shaking off the sense of nostalgic from their banner, Naruto composed himself. Pointing with his thumb, "Me?"

Nodding, "Yes."

"What do you mean?" there was a hint of concern in his voice. He wouldn't know how he'd felt if he was told he was the reason Kakashi couldn't move on.

"Well you see, Kami-sama wanted someone to explain to you how this works." Naruto was internally grateful to hear it was voluntary. "She asked for someone to stay behind. Naturally, as the sensei for Team 7, and one of the first from Konoha to end up here, I volunteered to be everyone's guide."

Naruto replayed those words in his head several times over. Finally, "Does that mean…" his voice was full of hope.

Smiling, Kakashi gave Naruto a nod. "That's right. All of your friends and family are in Heaven right now." At that point, nothing could stop the smile from growing on Naruto's face; nor could words describe how happy and relieved he felt upon hearing that.

"That's… Thank you. Thank you, Kakashi. I needed to hear that."

"You're welcome." He gave Naruto another eye smile.

"So," getting back on track, "What do I have to do in order to leave this place?"

"Well," standing up, an action which Naruto quickly mimicked, "Let's walk and talk. Follow me."

"For starters," Kakashi started as he led the way, "You have two options now Naruto." Raising a finger, "The first option is Heaven. As the name suggests, you get to go to Heaven where you'll finally be reunited with everyone."

Naruto hummed. It seems pretty straightforward from here, something he was thankful for. "What's the other choice?" he couldn't help but ask.

"The second choice," raising another finger, "Is Reincarnation."

Pausing in his step, "Reincarnation?"

"Don't stop," Kakashi told him. "But yes. Reincarnation. It's as the name suggests; however, there is a slight twist to it."

"What's the catch?" Of course there was a catch.

"It's not my place to say," the copycat shinobi answered mysteriously.

"Then who-" Naruto started before he was interrupted.

"We're here."

Blinking, and taking several seconds to comprehend what was in front of him, "Why is there a door in the middle of nowhere?" he couldn't help but ask.

Shrugging, "Don't ask me. I didn't create this system." Opening the door, "Shall we?" And with that, the duo entered through it.

* * *

…Only to appear in a big empty room. And in the center of said room was a woman. From what his instinct told him, this woman is not a normal being. Her aura was not that of human nature. It was, in a way, divine. Out of this world. Similar to the Ōtsutsuki clan yet different and pure. It's almost as if…

"Kami-sama?" Kakashi called out.

Turning toward the voice, "Welcome," Kami greeted with a smile. "I see you have brought him here. Thank you." Her smile warmed the room.

Bowing, "It was a pleasure and an honor. I'm grateful for the chance to see and help everyone move on."

"You are most welcomed. Would you like to join them?"

Nodding, "If I am done here, I would like to take my leave."

With her smile still in place, "By all means."

Giving her another bow, "Thank you." Turning toward his student, he placed an arm on his shoulder. "Good luck Naruto." And with that, Kakashi literally disappeared and joined the others in Heaven.

Reaching out to the spot Kakashi was with his hand, Naruto felt nothing. Even when he reached out with his sense, he felt nothing. It was like he vanished. And if Naruto had lived a normal life, he wouldn't have believed it.

The perks of being a shinobi.

"Naruto?" Kami called out. As Naruto turned to face her, "I assume Kakashi has told you of your situation?"

Giving her a nod, "Yeah, he did. Though he never did tell me what the catch of Reincarnation was."

Understanding what Naruto meant, "Of course. To continue from where he left off, those who chose this option will have their memories wiped clean. They will have no recollection at all about their past life."

Naruto blinked. In a slightly shocked voice, "Why would they chose that?" He couldn't wrap his head around it. Memories make up who you are. They define what kind of person you are. They help you remember all those moments in life when you happy, sad, angry, content. They help you remember your friends and family when they're no longer with you.

They're basically your life.

Kami's eyes softened a bit. "Not everyone has lived a happy life, Naruto." She voice was soft, almost like a whisper. "There are those who have suffered and will continue to suffer until the day they die." Looking at him in the eyes, "I'm sure you can relate to that."

Naruto remained silent. How could he not? She hit the nail right on the head. The life of a Jinchūriki was never an easy one. His childhood… was not something to brag about. He was the village's parish, the source of all their anger. He was shunned, and often mistreated for harboring Kurama inside of him. He was alone, with no one there. That was why he went to such great lengths to help Gaara.

Only a Jinchūriki can understand another Jinchūriki's pain.

' _Still…'_ The memories he has made, whether good or bad, is what defines him as, well, him. It's because of those memories that he is who he is today. Sure, he had some bad times; but he also had some great ones too. In many of those memories, his friends and family were with him.

His precious people.

"But some people aren't so lucky to have any precious people," Naruto mused out loud.

"Hmm?" Kami asked curiously while slightly tilting her head.

Dismissing his outburst, "Oh nothing."

With a nod, "Right. Well, in addition to having one's memories cleaned, they will also be transported into a different world."

"A different world?" Naruto raised his eyebrows. He didn't know there were other worlds out there.

Nodding, "Yes. For example, you might end up in a world that has no chakra. A world in which what you used to do every day will be nothing but a fantasy."

"Huh." Naruto rubbed his chin. That little tidbit surprised him. "Sounds interesting. Though I can't help but ask: why?"

Tilting her head slightly, "Do you know what 'reincarnation' mean, Naruto?"

Raising an eyebrow, "Rebirth basically. The soul leaves the body and is carried over to a new one." He shrugged. "Or something like that," Naruto answered to the best of his abilities. He was never a religious person. In fact, the only gods he ever worshipped were the Ramen Gods.

Maybe he should ask Kami if she knows them…

"That's correct." Kami's voice snapped Naruto out of his musing. "This system allows those who wants to start over to _truly_ start over. By erasing the memories of their past life, they'll forget everything that has happened to them. By putting them in a different world, they can truly begin their life anew, with nothing from their past hindering them."

Playing her words over in his head, Naruto can't help but be impressed; yet at the same time, concerned. He doesn't want to forget everyone. "Sounds promising," he said at last. "Do many people chose this option?"

Shaking her head slightly, "I'm afraid not. You see, those who have lived a full life have no reasons to do this." She appears slightly dejected. "There are exceptions of course. This option is mainly for those who never had that chance to truly live. This way," her voice began to rise, and was slowly filled with passion. "If they do go down this path, then maybe, just maybe, they'll come to realize that life truly is really worth living."

Naruto stares at her for a few moments. He was taken aback by how passionate she was. Finally, "You… Really care for everyone, huh?" He smiled.

"Of course." Her cheeks were slightly pink from the heartfelt conviction. Returning the smile, "It's my job after all."

Nodding, he couldn't help but feel his respect for her go up several notches. Looking at her straight in the eyes, "So is that all of it, Kami-sama?"

To his surprise, she shook her head, causing him to blink. "Not quite. You see, every now and then, there are a few exceptions to the rule of having one's memories cleaned."

"What do you mean?"

Her smile widen a bit. "Your Sage of the Six Paths, as you call him, spoke very highly of you."

Blinking, he cracked a smile. "The old man did?"

Giggling at his lack of formalities, "Yes. And as such, you are one of the few who will be exempt from having their memories erased, should you choose Reincarnation of course. I wish I could do more," she shrugged, "But I can't show favoritism after all. It's only because another god spoke highly of you that you were able to get some leeway."

Slightly chuckling, "I bet it was Kurama who convinced the old man to speak so highly of me."

With giggle, "Maybe."

Shaking his head slightly, "Say, Kami-sama?"

"Hmm?"

"Why is there an exemption to the whole memory thing? I mean, wouldn't it be better if they get to choose whether or not they get to keep their memories in the first place?" Naruto couldn't help but wonder.

Striking a thinking pose, "I understand where you're coming from, I really do. However, let me ask you this: what if someone like your 'Madara Uchiha' were to be reincarnated with his memories fully intact? Granted he can't use his powers but his goals and personality are still the same. What do you think will happen?"

Naruto took a moment to think about it. And he really _did not_ like the implications.

 **(AN: To put it in modern terms, Nazi Germany. Maybe… Closest comparison I could come up with. Actually, no… Ugh, you get what I mean. It's bad news. Moving on…)**

Satisfied to get her point across, she then continues her lecture. "Another reason it is to preserve balance across each dimensions and world."

"To preserve balance?"

Nodding, "That's right. Don't forget you won't relive a life here but rather elsewhere with its own set of rules and laws to follow. Should we bring your people to say, the Spirit Realm **(AN: Bleach)** , with their knowledge of chakra, the balance in that world will shift. In worst case scenarios, because of the introduction of chakra there, that world may become unstable and will possibly self-destruct to restore and balance itself."

Naruto gulped. Talk about escalating situations…

Continuing on, "Those who are exempt from the memory wipes are usually those who have proven themselves over and over again. They've saved their respective worlds on more than one occasion. They've earned the favors and respect of their own gods from their heroic deeds. They've proven that they can keep the world in check and not disturb the natural balance of things. Basically," she took a breath, "Those who are eligible for the exemptions are the 'Saviors' of their worlds."

A moment of silence passed as Naruto absorbed the information. Eyeing her, "You know, you make it sounds as though you _want_ me to choose the Reincarnation option."

She merely shrugged, though her smile never faded away. "Regardless," she started, neither confirming nor denying his accusation, "I will not tell you which path to choose. Like those before you, each chose their own paths for their own reasons." She paused. "Though half of them saw Reincarnation as another way to go on an adventure."

He stared at her for a moment. He was half convinced she was persuading him to go down the second path. Then, with a sigh, Naruto took some time to go over his options.

On one hand, if he chose Heaven, he gets to see his friends and family again. It has been too long since he has seen them. It has been too long since he has last been in their company. All the joys they bring, the headaches they sadly caused, their laughter, their voices, and their company. Their mere presences…

He sighed again. When was the last time he saw Hinata? When was the last time he held her in his arm? To tell her he loves her and to hear her say the same words back? To smell the perfume she always wear, to hold her hands like always, to sleep and wake up with her there lying beside him? To hear her sweet, angelic voice calling his name…

"Are you okay?" Kami asked when she saw Naruto tearing up.

Wiping his eyes with his sleeves, "Yeah. Sorry about that." He sniffed. "Just thinking."

Understanding what he meant, "Of course. Take all the time you need."

Nodding his thanks, Naruto then reviews his other option: Reincarnation.

Honestly, it's too good a chance to pass up, especially since he's not getting his memories wiped. Ever since he turned 70, his body started to break down. He was no longer able to do things he'd normally do. Nowadays, he needed help to get from one place to another. He didn't like it, but he couldn't complain. He needed to go places but required help for it.

That and they wouldn't stop bugging, and begging, him to let them help.

In addition to being able to move again (which he was sure he'd be able to do even if he chose to go to Heaven), he had always wanted to go on another adventure. To be honest, ever since the Shinobi World has known peace, things has been rather slow. Aside from spending time with his family and the Hokage duties (until he retired of course), there was nothing to do.

There were no enemies to fight, no super-exciting-and-over-the-top mission to do. Everything was just… Peaceful. The only real action he had was training his children and chasing after Boruto when he did one of his pranks. And even those became sparse as his son grew up. He could have sparred, that would had helped ease his boredom. However, he was just so much powerful than the majority that it was hard to find a good sparring partner.

The only one that could truly provide a challenge was Sasuke. And the last time they went all out, the Valley of the End had _major_ remodeling done to it.

Basically, he's yearning for an adventure. And the chance of getting one is but just one choice away.

But, is it worth it? His friends are waiting for him on the other side. His _wife_ is waiting for him. Will he make them wait longer? Is he willing to put his own selfish needs before them? He wants to see them again so very much. He miss them all dearly. However, if he goes to Heaven, he'll always wonder "what if?" He doesn't want that.

On the other hand, if he starts life anew, he'll satisfy the thirst within him, the thirst to create (and solve) chaos. To go on an adventure means to meet new people, explore new places, fight new enemies. And of course, possibly save the world once more. However, if he does this, how long will he make Hinata and his friends wait? Will he be able to see them again afterwards? Is it a one-way ticket with no return? It's too big of a risk.

But at the same time, his soul is calling out, telling him take this chance, to feel the rush of adrenaline once more. To be free, no longer confined within his room. To experience freedom once more, not locked in a cage. But can he risk not ever seeing Hinata and them again?

He's never been this conflicted since deciding for Boruto and Himawari's name. So many choices…

What a classic case of mind versus heart: both wants something different; and yet, both can't seem to compromise to achieve what either of them want.

"Oh!" Kami snapped her fingers, which, conveniently allowed Naruto to return back to the Purgatory. "Before I forget, I have a message for you from a Hinata Hyūga."

Naruto blinked and perked up at that. "Really? What does it say?"

Clearing her throat, her eyes stares into the distant as she searched her memory for the message. "Dear Naruto-kun," she started as if reciting it. "If you are reading this, it means you've finally passed on. I know it must have been hard for you, to see everyone you love move on one by one. I, myself, am truly sorry for leaving you like that."

' _Idiot… There wasn't anything you can do about it,'_ Naruto mused with a sad smile.

"Right now, you're probably deciding on what to do after hearing the two options offered by Kami-sama. Knowing you, you'll want to jump at the chance to start another adventure. You've always been the kind of person that can't stay still for long, even after we've married."

Naruto chuckled. _'She nailed it.'_ He felt his heart warmed up.

"I've seen the way you look outside the window. I've seen the longing face you've had, the face itching for a journey but doesn't want to leave everyone behind. I know that ever since the shinobi world has known peace, you've been bored with your life, Naruto-kun."

Naruto remained silent. He did nothing but slightly lower his head.

"But you didn't act on it. Because you wanted to stay with us, your family. And I'll always love you for it. I know how much you wanted to see me, to see everyone. I know how much you've missed us, and that our passing has hurt you deeply."

' _She's not doing what I think she doing is she?'_ Naruto couldn't help but nervously wonder and yet be touched at the same time. There was a little bit of hope rising up within him as well.

"But we will always be there with you, Naruto-kun. No matter what, we will never truly leave you. We will always see each other again. That's a promise of a lifetime. But a chance for another adventure isn't."

Naruto silently sighed. _'Oh she totally did.'_

"So please, love. Don't worry about us. Take this chance and go. Go live your second chance at life. Embrace it. We will be here waiting for you when you return. _I_ will be here waiting for you when you return. Don't let us hold you back."

' _Shikamaru was right,'_ Naruto silently mused. _'Women are just troublesome. Still,'_ he inwardly chuckled. _'I can't help but love her.'_

"Go Naruto-kun. I've talk this over with Kami-sama and she said that whenever you're finished with your second life, you'll be sent here to Heaven. You'll be with us again. _We'll_ be together again. So please, forget about us for now and go. We'll be here. We'll be waiting. _I'll_ be waiting for your return. And when we're reunited once more, you can tell us all about your adventures."

' _I will, love. I will. I promise I won't be gone for long. Just wait for me, just a bit longer.'_

"So please love. Go. And be safe. I will _always_ love you, no matter what."

' _And I will always love you, Hinata.'_

Blinking, Kami-sama took a few moment to snap out of her trance. "You know," turning toward Naruto's voice, "You fail to mention the part where if I do chose Reincarnation, I will automatically get sent to Heaven once I've finished my life there." He gave her a pointed look.

Scratching and back of her head and appearing sheepishly, "Hehe, oops?" Her cheeks were slightly pink from embarrassment.

Naruto only sighed. _'I can totally see why she chose Kakashi to guide everyone.'_ Looking into Kami, "Is there any other messages I need to know?"

Composing herself, she nodded. "Just one more. It's from a Kurama."

Naruto blinked. That was… unexpected.

"It's a short one too. It's said, and I quote, 'Hurry up and choose already, brat. You using that brain of yours will cause the end of the world. I can already feel the natural disasters stirring up from all the way here! So stop thinking and just go already!'"

Naruto's eyebrow twitched. "Stupid furball." Oh Kurama was going to get it once they see each other. Rolling his eyes, "Alright, alright I'm going I'm going. Sheesh."

* * *

In some other dimension, said kitsune merely sneezed as he was sleeping.

" **Tck. Even in death, you** _ **still**_ **know how to ruin my naps."**

And with that, the great Kyūbi went back to sleep."

* * *

Naruto didn't know why, but he felt quite pleased with himself just now.

Giggling at his antics, "Right this way," Kami said as she led them toward a giant wheel. Said wheel was divided into many separate section with their own unique name.

"What's this?" asked Naruto curiously.

"This," she gesture toward it, "Is how we will determine where you will end up. You will spin the wheel and whatever section it lands on is where you will live your second chance at life."

Naruto stares blankly at her. First, a magical door in the middle of nowhere that teleports whoever that enters directly into the room of Kami-sama herself. Then, the fate of one's second life is determine by playing "Spin the Wheel".

Seriously, where's the originality here?

"Is something wrong?" she asked innocently.

"Oh nothing," he answered dismissively. "So all I have to do is spin this?"

Nodding, "That's right. To ensue you don't get send to a predestinated location due to third party interference, this wheel will randomly pick a world for you. And by randomly, I mean the sections will change and move the moment you spin it."

He blinked. "That… Sounds really fair."

She merely giggled.

"Well, here goes nothing," Naruto muttered as he walked toward it. Placing one hand on the wheel, he then give it his best spin. And true to her words, each sections started changing. New names replaced old ones and vice versa as the wheel continue to spin. Several seconds later, it stopped. Looking at the name, Naruto can't help but tilt his head in confusion.

 **Arpeggio of Blue Steel**

"Uhh okay?" Turning around, "So what now?"

Giving him a smile, "Why, I send you on your way of course." She then began gather energy for the Reincarnation spell.

"What are you-"

Ignoring him, "Just a reminder, each world have their own unique set of rules and regulations."

"Now wait just a minute-"

"I can't tell you what this one has. That'll be spoiling it." She winked.

"Can't I-"

"I wish you luck on your adventures!"

"Wait, don't I have time to-"

* * *

 _Date: October 10, 2029_

 _Location: A Hospital in Naha City, Okinawa Prefecture_

 _Time: Afternoon_

"You're almost there. Just keep pushing."

She only screamed in response.

A man then took her hand and held it tightly. "It's almost over," he said in a soothing voice. "You're almost done honey. Just keep doing what the good doctor tells you."

Her hands clenched in response as she breathes deeply. With a nod, she kept going. Sweats were pouring down her face.

"Nurse, can you give me a hand?"

"Hai."

Her screams intensified.

"He's almost through. Just one more push."

"You can do it dear."

Using her last remaining strength, she gave one last push.

And a few seconds later, the sounds of a crying baby entered the room.

* * *

 **Author's notes:** I feel really iffy about this chapter. I honestly didn't plan on it being this long (5.5k without author notes) but I couldn't shorten it or else they'll be plot holes or lack details. Pretty sure there's some areas that needs some tuning done… For example, I have no idea what happens during childbirth. I'm just guessing. It's pretty close I think…

That and I'm sure Naruto's time in the Purgatory could have been improved. Wasn't made up though. Kakashi actually did ended up here when Pein killed him. Rewatch that episode. You'll know the place I'm talking about.

It was just convenient that it matched up with the Angel Beats thing XD

Last chapter I set the bar high. This chapter is below the bar I feel… Eh. Whatever. At least the dialogues are interesting.

Next chapter is about Naruto's childhood before the Fog invasion. After that, canon will start. But first, to come up with several new character names… Ugh.

A quick Q&A section.

 **Q: Will this be based on the Arpeggio of Blue Steel manga or anime?**

A: Both. I'm planning on adding both together somehow. There are certain parts I like in both and certain parts I hate. And since it takes a while for the manga to update, if I don't have enough information on the arc, I'll have to either come up with something or remove it. I have everything planned out until the Iwo Jima Arc. Still deciding on how to change it.

Back to the question, I'll give you an example. I saw the anime first before I read the manga. In the English Sub version of it, it said "7 years" instead of "17 years". It was probably a typo but since the anime was the first thing I saw, my brain was centered around 7 years. As a result, Naruto and cast will be born 10 years before the invasion. When the canon kicks off, it'll be 2045-46, the year Yamato returns with a mental model or so. They'll be 17ish by then, the same age as canon.

There are also other changes but I can't spoil it right now :P

 **Q: Will Naruto be taking over the main character's life?**

A: No. He will have his own journey. Think of it as main branch and a side branch. The original cast will follow the canon while Naruto has his own adventure. On occasion, they will meet up for joint operations.

 **Q: What will Naruto's ship be? Is it an OC ship?**

A: Spoilers alert but yes, it's an OC ship. I think it's a good fit for him. It's also a surprise.

Hopefully I'll post next chapter tonight or tomorrow.


End file.
